


First meeting

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Gabriel meets his new baby brother for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting

”Outta my way!  _Move_ Raphael—Hey! Don’t shove me or I’ll tell dad! Michael you’re blocking my view!” Gabriel whined as he weaving—or rather pushed, himself through the small crowd of his brothers and sisters, curious to see what it was that lay at the center and had the other angels so interested.

His brows furrowed slightly when he finally reached the middle, and he stared unimpressed, down at the small moving bundle. “A  _baby_ …? You guys are all psyched over a baby? What’s the big deal? I thought it was going to be something cool…Like a new dinosaur!” His lower lip thrust out slightly, into a pout.

“He’s a fledgling, Gabriel. His name is Castiel, and father says one day he’s going to be very important.” One of his older brothers said, and he turned back to look at the wriggling fledgling.

“He’s  _small_ ” The youngest archangel said at last, crossing his arms over his chest with a little huff.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his little brother “Of course he’s small Gabriel, he was just created. Come take a closer look at him.”

Gabriel frowned and watched as his brother stepped aside to make room for him, before leaning in closer to inspect the new baby. “He smells weird…And he’s pudgy” He reached his index finger out, poking the fledglings tummy as if to prove his point. His expression softened however when a tiny hand reached out and gripped his finger, a smile spreading across the babies face as it cooed at him.

He remained there for several moments, speaking only when his siblings had finally seen enough of the new fledgling and dispursed to go about their duties. “Hello, Castiel” he whispered, moving his finger up and down slightly as if shaking the tiny child’s hand. “I’m Gabriel, your big brother…”


End file.
